HE TURNS
by caesaramelia
Summary: " aku revaille. aku menerima mu, mikasa sebagai istri ku dalam suka dan duka, dalam kaya dan miskin, dalam sakit dan sehat untuk mencintainya dan menghormatinya sampai kematian memisahkan kita." Reveille X Mikasa !
1. Chapter 1

HE TURNS !

SUMARRY : MAU COBA BUAT FANFIC MIKASA X REVAILLE :)

HAPPY READING !

"Eren !" - teriak mikasa melihat tubuh raksasa eren yang mulai dimakan oleh para raksasa

Tanpa sadar mikasa mulai menebas raksasa itu satu persatu namun dia tidak sadar bahwa ada raksasa yang menangkapnya dari belakang

Raksasa itu memegang tubuh mikasa erat dengan tangannya sampai-sampai mikasa memuntahkan darah dan seketika tubuhnya tidak bergerak.

"Mikasa..mikasa..mikasa… "

Mata mikasa mulai terbuka dan melihat armin disamping dengan senyum dan air mata yang mengalir

"Armin, dimana eren ? bagaimana keadaannya ? "

"Eren baik-baik saja mikasa, dia diselamatkan oleh revaille heicou, namun…."

"Namun kenapa armin ? apakah ada yang terjadi terhdap eren ? cepat jawab !"

"Bukan eren mikasa, namun heicou revaille saat dia sudah menyelamatkan eren dia mencoba menyelamatkan mu, namun tanpa sadar ada raksasa yang menendangnya sampai tubuhnya tersungkur menabrak tembok dan dia sampai sekarang belum sadarkan diri mikasa…"

"Lalu eren ?"

"Dia sudah pulih dan sekarang sedang menjaga revaille heicou.."

"Apakah kau mau mengantarkan ku bertemu eren ? "

"Tidak mikasa, tubuh mu belum pulih, lebih baik istirahat biar nanti aku yang akan meminta eren menenui mu disini.."

"Armin meninggalkan mikasa, dan mikasa terpikir perkataan armin mengenai kondisi revaille yang sudah menolongnya, walaupun dia sangat membenci revaille karna kejadian saat dipengadilan."

Malam hari ….

Mikasa terbangun dari tidurnya dan lagi-lagi terus terpikir oleh kondisi revaille walaupun ia sudah tenang saat sore bertemu eren dan mengetahui kondisinya yang sudah pulih dan sudah dapat tertawa bersama. Namun karna terus terpikir oleh keadaan revaille akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk keruangan revaille.

Grek… - suara pintu yang terbuka

Dan didalam ruangan yang bersih dan tertata rapi itu sesosok pria terbaring diatas kasurnya dan tidak bergerak walaupun suara pintu itu cukup menggema dalam ruangan itu. Mikasa berjalan menuju sosok itu dan duduk disebelahnya…

"Oi, revaille bangun sudah cukup kau tidur apa perlu aku mengacak-acar ruangan mu ? "

Suasana sepi senyap, revaille masih terbujur kaku diatas kasurnya..

"Mikasa ?" – suara yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakangnya.

Saat dia menengok berdiri sosok yang dikenalnya sejak kecil.

"Eren" … - panggil mikasa

"Mikasa buat apa kau disini ?" Tanya eren sambil menghampirinya

"Aku mendengar dari armin mengenai yang dialami oleh revaille dan aku merasa bersalah karna sudah membuatnya seperti ini …"

"Aku pun sama, seharusnya aku yang menyelamatkan mu dari raksasa bodoh itu namun aku tidak bisa, maaf kan aku mikasa …"

"Tidak apa eren, yang terpenting untuk ku kau selamat dan sudah pulih saat ini karna itu hal baik yang ku dengar .."

"Mikasa, bisa aku bertanya padamu ?"

"Apa eren ?"

"Benar, kau memiliki perasaan kepada ku ?"

Mikasa terdiam mendengar pertanyaan eren dan bibirnya mendadak kaku untuk menjawab pertanyaan eren.

"Mikasa, kenapa kau diam ? mungkin memang kau tidak memiliki perasaan itu karna kau adalah keluarga ku, buat ku kau segalanya dan aku menyayangi mu seperti saudara ku dan aku akan selalu melindungi mu karna aku tidak ingin sendiri setelah ibu …"

"Eren ! cukup" – potong mikasa terhadap pembicaraan eren.

"Kenapa mikasa ?"

"Eren, bagaimana jika aku memang menyukai mu lebih dari sekedar saudara ?"

"Tentu hal bodoh !" jawab eren sambil ia menepuk kepala mikasa

"Kenapa eren ?"

"Sudah ku jelaskan kau keluarga ku, cukup pembahasan bodoh ini lebih baik kau kembali ke kamar mu dan istirahat karna jika kau disini bisa-bisa revaille menjadi tidak nyaman karna berisik .."

"Baik, kau duluan saja kembali ke kamar karna ada hal yang ini ku sampaikan ke revaille lalu aku kan kembali ke kamar …"

Eren pergi dari ruangan revaille dan mikasa duduk dan meneteskan air matanya karna pembicaraannya tadi dengan eren karna mikasa merasa bahwa selama ini perasaanya hanya di anggap sebagai kebodohan oleh eren.

"Oi, kau sudah berhasil mengotori ruangan ku …" - suara datar itu terdengar di ruangan dan mikasa menoleh ke revaille karna suara itu mirip dengan suara revaille.

"Revaille ?" mikasa melihat revaille yang membuka matanya.

"Oi, bocah kenapa kau menangis ? apa karna kau sedih melihat ku seperti ini ? "

"Kau, sudah sadar ? sejak kapan ? apa kau …"

"Lanjutkan tangisan mu di sofa sana aku ingin tidur karna isakan mu cukup menggganggu ku .."

Mendadak mikasa memeluk tubuh revaille yang sudah duduk, dan revaille pun terkejut atas reaksi orang yang selama ini selalu membencinya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan akan membunuh namun sekarang orang itu memeluknya erat sampai sesak nafasnya namun entah kenapa revaille merasa nyaman dengan pelukan itu sama seperti dulu petra pernah memeluknya sehangat ini.

"Oi, bocah kenapa kau ? apa kau ingin membunuh ku dengan memeluk sampai aku kehabisan nafas .."

Mikasa melepaskan pelukannya dan matanya masih bercucuran air mata dan dalam hati mikasa berkata " bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan !" dan mikasa berdiri lalu berjalan menuju pintu saat membuka pintu berdiri sosok hanji dengan muka menahan senyum dan mikasa sudah bisa menebak kenapa hanji seperti itu, tanpa berucap sedikit pun mikasa pergi.

Pagi hari diruang makan …

"Mikasa, apa apa benar semalam kau memeluk revaille ?"

Mendengar pertanyaan eren mikasa menyemburkan buburnya ke muka sasha, sampai sasha kepanasan namun ada jean yang sigap mengelap bubur itu dari muka mikasa.

"Mikasa, apa kau sudah tidak menyukai si eren bodoh itu ? lantas kenapa harus si revaille itu bukan kah kau membencinya ? kenapa tidak mulai menyukai ku ? "pertanyaan jean sambil ia memegang tangan mikasa.

Tanpa menjawab apapun mikasa meninggalkan ruangan itu, saat dia menyusuri tangga dilihatnya sosok pendek yang berdiri didepannya dengan tongkat di tangan sebelah kanannya. Mendadak mikasa diam dan wajahnya memerah karna teringat atas kejadian semalam diruangan revaille. Namun sosok itu berjalan disebelahnya dan berkata " bacah, bersihkan ruangan ku sekarang karna kau sudah berhasil mengotorinya, saat aku kembali belum bersih maka akan ku memberi mu hukuman". Lalu revaille pergi meninggalkan mikasa yang masih terdiam.

"dasar pendek!" keluh mikasa dalam hati, sambil berjalan menuju ruangan revaille. Sampainya diruangan itu tatapan mikasa fokus pada meja revaille karna disitu ada secangkir kopi yang masih panas serta cake disampingnya. Saat mikasa menghampiri meja itu ada secarik kertas dibawah cangkir kopi itu dan di kertas itu tertulis "BOCAH INI UCAPAN TERIMA KASIH KU ATAS PERLAKUAN MU SEMALAM".

"REVAILLE BODOH ! PENDEK !" teriak mikasa dan tiba-tiba suara pintu terdengar dan sosok pendek yang diteriakan mikasa muncul dengan wajah datarnya.

"kenapa masih belum bersih ruangan ini, apa kau ingin aku hukum ?"

"Hoi, apa maksud mu perlakuan ku selamam ? aku hanya tidak sengaja dan hanya refleks saja karna kau sudah menyelamatkan ku dengan eren …"

"Eren ? kau manyukai bocah itu ? oh, Cuma kau sudah di tolaknya bukan ? menyedihkan. "

"KAU ! berhenti atau akan ku patahkan kaki mu itu ! "mikasa berjalan menghapiri revaille dan menatap tajam padanya.

"Aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya, kenapa kau malah marah ?"

"CUKUP ! "mikasa mendorong revaille namun karna tongkatnya revaille mikasa pun ikut terjatuh dan posisinya mikasa menindih revaille dan mikasa memeluknya lagi dan disitu bibir mereka bertemu. Kemudian saat mikasa memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai memerah, revaille membisikannya " tidak bisa kah kau melihat ku ? tidak kah kau menyadarinya selama ini ? selalu kau melihat eren tanpa melihat ku sedetik pun"

"Revaille" - suara hanji sambil membuka pintu dan melihat posisi revaille dan mikasa. Lalu hanji tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil berkata " kau sudah memenangkannya revaille ? apa dia sekarang melihat mu seperti melihat si jeager" sambil terus tertawa.

"hanji-san ! apa yang kau bicarakan aku hanya terjatuh dan tidak sengaja menimpa revaille" terang mikasa sambil berdiri dan wajah yang memerah

"Oi bocah teruslah berbohong, tidak kah mau ingin membangunkan ku sebelum aku menceritakan semuanya kepada hanji ?"

"Apa revaille apa mikasa telah menci… "- ledek hanji

"STOP ! cukup ! tidak terjadi apa-apa" – mikasa menjulurkan tangannya ke revaille dan revaille pun bangun lalu memegang pinggang mikasa lalu menciumnya.

"kau masih tidak bisa melihat ku, bodoh ! " – sambil melepaskan pegangannya di pinggang mikasa. Kini mikasa berdiri kaku dan tidak bisa berkata apapun terhadap kejadian yang dia alami saat ini.

"mikasa ?" – suara eren memanggilnya

Mikasa mencari sumber suara itu dan melihat ere terbelangak, mungkin eren pun tidak percaya dengan apa yang diihatnya seperti dirinya tidak percaya dengan yang dialaminya sekerang, namun sosok eren kini berjalan menjauh dan mikasa kembali melihat revaille yang berdiri dengan muka datarnya dan mencoba mencerna mengenai apa yang di alaminya.

Saat mikasa berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu, revaille berkata " aku masih ingin kau melihat ku lebih". Namun mikasa berjalan mengejar sosok eren yang sudah menjauh.

"eren, tunggu aku !" teriak mikasa dan akhirnya mikasa bisa menyusul eren dan kini eren dihadapannya.

"mikasa, kau benar mempunyai perasaan terhadap revaille ? bagaimana dengan ku ?

Mikasa mendadak terdiam kaku dan tidak bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan eren dan kini eren memalingkan wajahnya dan berkata "aku akan latihan, anggap saja aku tidak berkata apapun tadi". Dan eren meninggalkan mikasa.

"revaille, apa aku benar tidak melihatnya, selain eren buat ku revaille sama pentingnya walaupun aku memang membencinya atas perlakuannya kepada eren dulu, namun aku tetap melihatnya beda, dan apa aku ini benar menyukai eren atau aku memang mempunyai perasaan terhadap revaille, saat revaille terbaring lemah, sama dengan eren aku sangat berharap revaille tidak meninggalkan ku dan pelukan malam itu aku memang tulus karna rasa senang ku bukan sedih ku atas pernyataan eren !" ucap mikasa dalam hati yang masih berdiam diri.

Okeh sampai sini dulu

Lanjut nanti yaaa


	2. Chapter 2

"aku benci menjadi lemah karna kebingungan ini !" kekesalan yang hanya bergumam didalam benak mikasa.

Sudah hampir 10 hari setelah kejadian itu kamar revaille, komunikasinya dengan eren tidaklah baik, bahkan dengan revaille pun sama, mikasa lebih nyaman untuk menghindari mereka karena dalam benaknya masih bergumam kebingungan yang sebenarnya dia sendiri membencinya.

" hoi kalian, kumpul dan berbaris didepan karna ada yang akan disampaikan oleh komandan Irvin terkait misi kita lusa !"

Semua nya berbaris dengan sigap dan menantikan apa yang akan disampaikan komandan mereka terkait misi yang akan dilaksanakan 2 hari lagi. Dan mikasa masih berharap dirinya berada dalam regu yang sama dengan eren walaupun terjadi masalah yang tidak membuat nyaman batinnya namun rasa untuk melindungi eren masih sangat tinggi karna untuk mikasa benar yang dikatakan eren "kita ini keluarga" dan mikasa tidak ingin keluarga satu-satunya itu sampai meninggalkannya. Keheningan dalam benak mikasa terpecah mendengar surat berat dan tegas komandan Irvin yang sudah berdiri didepan semua pasukan.

"untuk misi kali ini kita hanya berekpedisi dan mencari jalur menuju rumah eren dan menemukan rahasia mengenai titan yang ada diruang bawah tanahnya yang selama ini disembunyikan oleh dr. jeager namun untuk pasukan revaille yang akan bergabung didalamnya MIKASA AKCRAMAN dan untuk setiap regu mulai sekarang sudah menyiapkan semua keperluan yang akan kita bawa, dan jaga kesehatan kalian, mengerti !" – tegas komandan Irvin kepada seluruh pasukan.

"regu revaille ? memang tidak ada yang lain ! namun disitu ada eren, bukan kah ini yang ku inginkan namun mengapa sangat tidak nyaman sekarang dan aku berharap lain ! – keluh mikasa dalam hati.

"oi, mikasa kau akan satu regu dengan ku ? – Tanya eren sambil menepuk pundak mikasa.

"kau mendengarnya seperti apa, mengapa harus bertanya kembali, aku ingin keruangan ku sekarang, sampai nanti eren…" mikasa berlalu tanpa memutar balik badanya hanya untuk melihat eren yang bertanya padanya.

Sikap mikasa tentu sangat menggangu dan eren akan coba menarik mikasa dan membicarakannya karna akhir-akhir ini mikasa selalu menghindar dan tidak banyak bicara padanya, keadaan ini tentu sangat tidak baik untuk misi yang akan berjalan lusa bila hal seperti ini tidak diselesaikan namun eren berpikir bahwa akan sangat panjang dengan berpikir masing-masing watak yang keras yang mereka miliki namun tidak ada jalan lain selain itu.

Mikasa berbaring direrumputan ditengah malah dibawah terang bulan dan bintang-bintang yang bersinar dan entah kenapa malam itu terbayang wajah petra yang tersenyum saat melihat revaille. Ingatan mikasa kembali kepada kejadian yang sudah membuatnya cukup merasa enek dan ingin sekali tidak mengingatnya karena efeknya tidaklah baik serang baik hubungannya dengan eren maupun revaille. Mikasa lebih nyaman terus berdebat panjang dengen eren daripada harus terus menghindarinya dan juga lebih baik selalu merasa ingin membunuh revaille karna hal yang ia lakukan pada eren saat dipengadilan daripada hanya sekedar melihat tanpa berucap sepatah katapun.

"oi, bocah sedang apa kau tengah malam disini ? berniat untuk membunuh diri sendiri ditengah malam yang dingin dank au tidak membawa penghangat sedikitpun"

Suara datar yang mikasa kenal dan ia pun memalingkan perhatiannya ke sosok yang sudah duduk disamping tubuhnya. Mikasa membangunkan dirinya dan berdiri dengan maksud untuk meninggalkan sosok yang dikenalnya itu dengan tidak mengucapkan satu kata pun.

"sejak kapan kau bodoh dan pecundang, tidak kah kau merasa tidak nyaman dengan semua ini terlebih nanti kau akan berada di regu ku, jangan menjadi sesuatu yang menyulitkan ku selain jeager untuk misi kali ini, dengar itu bodoh ?" revaille dengan nada yang agak sedikit tinggi sambil memegang tangan mikasa.

"mungkin aku memang pengecut jadi buat apa kau ingin aku melihat mu ?

"menurut mu bagaimana bodoh ?

"ich, cukup dengan kata bodoh mu sebelum ku bunuh !"

"lebih baik kau seperti ini daripada kamu terus menghindari ku"

"selalu kau berteriak bodoh kepada ku bukan kah kau yang jauh lebih bodoh karna kau mau diperhatikan wanita bodoh seperti ku ? "

"Benar, kau ini wanita namun wanita bodoh yang masih tidak menyadarinya !"

" baiklah, aku paham, apa kau menyukai ku ?"

"kau menyukai si jeager itu"

"aku bertanya kepada mu, jangan membuat ku lebih membenci diri ku yang sudah memahami betapa memang ingin aku terus berada disamping mu yang membuat ku selalu kesal akan semua tingkah mu, dibanding eren ternyata aku ini lebih sangat ini didekat mu seperti halnya yang dilakukan petra dulu, aku ingin didekat mu sama seperti aku ini dekat dengan eren !"

"sekarang kau sedang mengatakan suka kepada ku setelah eren menolak mu bukan bodoh ?"

"kau salah, aku tidak pernah paham diri ku sendiri"

"boleh aku membantu untuk memecahkan kebingungan mu itu ?"

Revaille berdiri dan menaruh tangannya dileher mikasa lalu menariknya dan menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir mikasa. Air mata mikasa terjatuh namun ini membuatnya nyaman dan tanpa sadar mikasa membalas ciuman revaille.

"mikasa…" suara eren dengan ekspresi kaget.

Revaille menyudahi ciuman itu namun mikasa terlihat dan sadar akan kehadiran eren, padahal sebelumnya mikasa selalu sigap akan kehadiran eren disekitarnya beda untuk saat ini.

"ada apa dengan mu bocah ?" Tanya revaile ke eren namun revaille masih dengan memeluk pinggang mikasa.

"eren !" mikasa terkejut dan mencoba melepasnya namun revaille membisikannya "jika kau melepaskan tangan ku berarti memang kau hanya menjadikan ku pelampiasan atas penolakan eren kepada mu namun jika tidak kau sudah bisa memastikan jawaban atas kebingungan mu itu". Mendengar kata-kata revaille, mikasa tidak melepaskannya dan seolah-olah tidak memperdulikan kehadiran eren.

"mikasa, aku ingin berbicara dengan mu1" pinta eren tanpa memperhatikan pertanyaan revaille.

"biarkan aku menenui eren, kau sudah tau jawbannya dan kupinta percaya pada ku jika kau memang menyukaiku."

Revaille kembali mendaratkan bibirnya kepada mikasa dan mikasa pun kembali membalasnya.

"MIKASA, TIDAK KAH DENGAR !" teriak eren kepada mikasa yang tidak menjawabnya sejak awal kehadirannya.

Revaille melepaskan pelukannya dari mikasa dan memakaikannya jaket sebelum akhirnya mikasa pergi bersama eren, dan ia duduk menatap bulan yang terus meneranginya.

"ada apa eren ?"

"kau apakah kau menyukainya ?"

"menurut mu bagaimana ?"

"aku merasa bersyukur dia yang mendampingi mu setidaknya sekarang aku merasa tenang karna revaille orang yang kuat dan bisa melindungi mu selain aku sehingga keselamatannya lebih terjamin mikasa"

"kau serius dengan kata-kata mu ?" rasa kecewa merasuki dada mikasa terhadap pernyataan eren yang memang sungguh-sungguh atau sebaliknya.

"aku serius, aku hanya tidak ingin kau kenapa-kenapa karna kau adalah keluarga ku yang paling berharga di dunia ini mikasa, kau lebih baik kembali ke ruangan mu, jaga kondisi mu baik-baik dan aku senang jika kau tidak menghindari ku lagi dan kembali lah normal seperti semua, apa kau mengerti ?"

"aku mengerti eren, namun aku ada beberapahal yang akan kusampaikan pada revaille lebih baik kau duluan keruangan mu"

"baiklah mikasa" eren pergi berlalu namun dalam hatinya terbesit rasa sakit melihat mikasa dengan revaille namun dia tidak akan rela membiarkan mikasa terus menyukainya tanpa bisa di balaskan.

Mikasa menghampiri revaille dan revaille menariknya tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun. Sampai akhirnya mikasa menyadari bahwa revaille akan membawanya keruangannya. Dan bertanya-tanya untuk apa karna sudah hampir subuh dan matahari bersiap untuk muncul.

"kau pasti bertanya kenapa aku membawa mu kesini, aku hanya ingin memperlihatkan ini pada mu, mikasa " revaille memberikan bunga mawar putih kepada mikasa, dan menjelaskan bawa bunga itu menarik pertatiannya saat misi diluar dinding dan berniat menanamnya untuk nantinya akan diberikan kepada mikasa. Mendengar itu mikasa merasa senang dan sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajahnya.

Terima kasih revaille, mikasa memeluk erat revaille dan ciuman itu kembali terjadi dan tanpa sadar revaille menjatuhkan tubuh mikasa dikasurnya dan perlahan mereka saling membuka kancing baju satu sama lainnya dan hal itu pun terjadi begitu saja.

"aku yakin aku bermimpi atas apa yang terjadi" lalu mikasa membuka matanya dan melihat sekeliling dan memahami dimana ia berada sekarang dan ruangan itu sangatlah bersih dan tertata rapi sampai akhirnya dia memahami bahwa itu bukanlah mimpi, namun saat tidak melihat revaille disampingnya dia merasa bingung kemana pria tersebut. Tubuh mikasa terbalut kain putih dan ia mencoba untuk duduk dan saat ia menyentuh tubuhnya ia teringat akan kejadian itu dan mencoba mengingat sentuhan halus revaille ditubuhnya yang membuatnya merasa nyaman dan hangat.

"tok..tok..tok… revaille aku akan masuk, apakah tidak apa ?"

Ggrekkk – suara pintu terbuka dan ternyata suara itu milik eren dan mata eren terbelangak melihat saudaranya duduk dengan tubuh dibalut sehelai kain putih dikamar milik kopralnya itu. Amarah memuncak pada batin eren atas apa yang ia lihatnya itu.

"jeager apa yang kau lakukan dikamar ku ?" suara revaille yang berdiri dibelakang eren.

Eren membalikan wajahnya serasa menahan amarah, berjalan menghampirinya dan membisikannya "ku tunggu kau dilapangan kopral" lalu berlalu begitu saja.

Saat revaille memasuki ruangannya ia paham kenapa sikap eren seperti itu karena mikasa masih berbalut kain putih dan masih duduk seperti sedang mencerna akan apa yang terjadi.

"oi, apakah kau sudah sadar ?" sapa revaille dengan datar.

"sejak kapan kau dating ? " jawab mikasa.

"kau tidak sadar bahwa suara pintu itu berdenyit memilukan telinga ?"

"tidak, aku ingin bertanya dimana pakaian ku ? aku sudah mencari namun tidak menemukannya ?"

"pakaiannya sudah ku cuci karna ada bercak dar…kotoran disana"

"kotoran apa ? "

"sudah aku tidak ingin bahas !"

"jawab revaille !" dengan nada sedikit membentak

"darah mu, bodoh !"

"darah ? "

"sudah jangan bahas, ini kau lebih baik memakai ini, aku mengambilnya dikamar mu dan segera mandi karna kita harus bergabung latihan dengan yang lain!"

"baik"

Mikasa membersihkan dirinya dan revaille membuatkan kopi untuk wanita yang kini ia kasihi. Setelah mikasa selesai mika meminum kopi buatan orang yang dulu ia benci yang kini mungkin sudah dikasihinya. Kemudia mereka berjalan bersama ke lapangan dan berlatih dengan yang lain dan tanpa disangka pelatihan revaille kepada mikasa terlampau berat, walapun fisik mikasa memang kuat namun karna latihan ini cukup membuat mikasa terlihat letih. Dan eren masih memperhatikan revaille dengan tatapan seperti srigala yang siap menerkamnya namun eren tetap melakukan apa yang diminta revaille karna profesionalitasnya.

"jeager, temui aku diruangan setelah latihan ini " bisik revaille kepada eren dan berlalu meninggalkannya.

Eren dating keruangan revaille dan kini kedua lelaki itu bertemu dan revaille sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan dibicarakan si jeager itu kepadanya namun ia salut walapun apa yang terjadi kini si jeager sudah bisa mengontrol emosinya.

"kopral aku minta kau melindungi mikasa untuk ku karna aku sangat menyayanginya"

"hanya itu yang kau ingin bicarakan ?"

"Iya, bila setets saja air mata mikasa menetes makan akan kupastikan kau tidaklah selamat, kau harus ingat aku menyayanginya lebih dari apapun" setelah itu eren pergi dari ruangan itu.

"tok..tok..tok…"

"masuklah" jawab revaille dengan datar.

"kopral, apakah besok kita tetap pada formasi yang ditentukan atau ada perubahan ?" Tanya mikasa dengan nada hormatnya kepada kopralnya itu dan itu membuat revaille kagum atas apa yang dilakukan mikasa.

"iyaa tetap pada posisi yang sore ku jelaskan" revaille menghampiri mikasa dan memeluknya seraya berkata "tetap didekat ku".

Mikasa kembali tersenyum karna kenyaman itu datang lagi kepadanya untuk kesekian kalinya. Dan mikasa kembali bermalam dikamar revaille. Sampai paginya revaille membangunkannya dengan kecupan di kening mikasa dan menyuruhnya bersiap karena misi akan segera mereka lakukan.

Sampai didepan gerbang dan seluruh pasukan sudah bersiap untuk menghadapi titan-titan diluar sana yang dengan senang hati untuk memakan mereka. Dan kini diatas kuda eren memperhatikan mikasa yang terlihat diwajahnya sebuah kebahagiaanya. Namun tetap eren merasa bahwa ada yang mengganjal di hatinya, apakah perasaan ini eren tidak terlalu memperdulikannya karena tujuannya adalah memusnahakan titan-titan itu.

Gerbang terbuka dan semua kuda sudah terpacu dengan cepat dan formasi yang sudah disusun oleh Irvin. Dan MISI DIMULAI !

Ahhhhhhhhh fanfic mikasa x revaille kedua ini mungkin masih sedikit aneh dan menggantung namun sekali lagi semoga "HAPPY READING"


	3. Chapter 3

Seminggu setelah misi berakhir :

Revaille kini duduk dibawah pohon sambil membaca novel yang sangat disukainya, namun seketika revaille ingat bahwa dibawah pohon ini petra pernah menemaninya membaca novel yang sama dan ia bersandar di pundak revaille dengan lelapnya ia tertidur disamping kopral yang sangat di kagumi itu. Revaille sadar bahwa sosok itu kini sudah tidak ada, yang seharusnya disisinya adalah mikasa.

Saat misi berlangsung mikasa bertarung hanya untuk satu hal dan tidak pernah berubah yaitu melindungi eren dari titan yang mencoba menyerang atau bahkan memakannya hidup-hidup. Untuk mikasa eren masih tetaplah segalanya dan ia tidak ingin eren mengalami sesuatu yang buruk. Walau sebenarnya wajar saja karna eren merupakan keluarga mikasa satu-satunya yang masih hidup. Melihat mikasa yang rela bertarung dengan berani melawan titan-titan itu sampai tidak memperdulikan nyawanya membuat revaille tidaklah nyaman karna bukan hanya eren yang segalanya untuk mikasa, namun kini mikasa segalanya untuk revaille. Ketika revaille meminta mikasa untuk tidaklah terlalu menjaga eren dan memintanya untuk lebih menjaga dirinya karna ia yakin eren dengan kekuatan titannya, jauh lebih kuat dibanding dengan mikasa. Bahkan ketika eren berubah jadi titan dan saat ia mengamuk masih belum bisa mengontrol dirinya dan bisa saja menyerang mikasa seperti dulu ia pernah melakukannya dan sekarang meninggalkan luka goresan dipipi mikasa. Permintaan itu ternyata tidak direspon positif oleh mikasa justru malah mikasa kini menjauh darinya. Hanya untuk sekedar menghampirinya saja mikasa tidak melalukan itu, yang ada sikap dingin yang ia terima.

Tanpa sadar revaille terlelap dan saat terbangun kini cahaya bulan tengah meneranginya. Revaille berpikir untuk menyudahi semua masalah dengan mikasa dan berharap mereka dapat seperti dulu lagi. Terlintas dibenak revaille untuk mendatangi ruangan mikasa untuk membicarakannya namun bila ia melakukan itu akan sangat membuat dirinya tidak nyaman karna untuk revaille ini adalah hal kecil dibanding bagaimana cara memusnahkan semua titan bodoh dan bau tersebut.

Langkah kaki revaille berjalan menyusuri koridor namun bukan koridor menuju ruangannya tetapi menuju ruangan wanita yang sangat ia cintai itu dan entah kenapa langkah kakinya menghantarkannya kesitu karna saat revaille bangun dan memutuskan meninggalkan pohon itu ia ingin kembali ke kamarnya dan menyeduh kopi kesukaannya. Kini revaille berdiri tepat didepan pintu ruangan itu namun tangannya berat untuk mengetuknya atau bahkan langsung membuka pintu tersebut.

GREKK – suara pintu itu terbuka dan berdiri sosok wanita dengan rambut hitamnnya dan wajahnya yang manis.

"revaille ? sedang apa kau disini ?" Tanya mikasa dengan raut wajah yang datar.

"kau, bodoh kenapa kau bertanya ? apa salah aku mengunjungi mu ? bukan kah sudah lama kau tidak mengunjungi ku ? atau bahkan kau juga sudah lama tidak memanggil nama ku lagi !"

Mikasa menarik tangan revaille. "masuklah revaille"

Suasana hening mengisi ruangan itu, revaille kini duduk di sofa dan mikasa berada disampingnya dan masih memegang tangannya. Untuk revaille melihat bagaimana mikasa saat ini cukup mengejutkan karna ia berpikir bila malam ini akan jadi malam yang panjang dan penuh perdebatan yang tidak ada habisnya mereka lakukan namun keadaan berbalik mikasa tampak tenang.

"kau tidak menjawab pertanyaan ku tadi mikasa?"

"maaf revaille karna ada hal yang membuat ku bingung dan merasa tidak nyaman bila ku sampaikan pada mu."

"apa mengenai permintaan ku dulu ?"

"bukan, buat ku permintaan mu wajar saja mengingat kau mencintai ku dan itu bentuk rasa khawatir mu kepada ku."

"lantas yang membuat mu selama ini menjauh bahkan tidak menegur ku apa ?"

"revaille, entah bagaimana mengatakannya akupun bingung."

"katakana apa yang menjadi kebingungan mu."

Revaille menarik mikasa dan kini mikasa ada dalam pelukannya. Hal yang revaille inginkan dari awal selesai misi namun karna mikasa menjauhinya hal tersebut dia urungkan. Kini revaille bisa merasakan lagi bagaimana aroma tubuh wanita yang dicintainya itu. Namun mikasa tidak mengatakan hal yang menjadi kebingungannya kepada revaille, sampai akhirnya revaille menanyakan hal yang sama kepada mikasa.

Mikasa melepaskan pelukan revaille, dan ia menatap mata rivaille yang menyimpan beribu Tanya mengenai apa yang akan disampaikannya kepada kopral muda itu.

"re..re..revaille, aku sekarang sedang hamil sekarang ini !"


	4. Chapter 4

Setelah mengetahui kehamilan mikasa, revaille berpikir untuk segera melamar mikasa. Namun sebelum itu ia harus membicarakan hal ini kepada eren. Hari ini revaille meminta eren untuk datang keruangannya setelah selesai latihan. Membicarakan hal ini kepada eren pasti akan memancing emosi eren dan revaille harus memikirkan cara yang tidak gegabah untuk menghadapi luapan emosi eren kepadanya setelah apa yang kan ia bicarakan tentang mikasa.

"kopral." Eren sambil memasuki ruangan revaille.

"eren, ada hal yang ingin ku sampaikan namun hal ini tidak memerlukan persetujuan mu, aku hanya ingin kau mengetahuinya." Suara datar revaille dan matanya tajam menatap eren yang berdiri didepannya.

Mendengar kata-kata itu kening eren mengerut dan mencoba menebak mengenai apa yang akan disampaikan oleh kopralnya.

"eren, aku akan menikahi mikasa dan lusa aku kan melamarnya!"

Mendengar kata-kata itu eren tersenyum tipis dengan tatapan srigala yang akan menerkam mangsanya.

"kau jangan bercanda dengan ku revaille. Sudah ku katakan jangan sampai kau mempermainkan mikasa, apa kau tidak paham dengan kata-kata itu ?"

"aku tidak sedang mengajak mu bercanda eren. Aku serius dengan apa yang aku katakan ini. Sekarang mikasa sedang hamil dan sebelum anak itu lahir aku kan menikahinya."

"SUDAH KU KATAKAN JANGAN MAIN-MAIAN DENGAN KU !."

"aku membenci mengatakan yang sama 2 kali. Sudah ku bilang dari awal bahwa ini bukan hal yang harus kau setujui / tidak. Karna aku hanya memberitahu kan mu! Paham !"

Eren berjalan menuju pintu keluar tanpa memberi tanggapan atas apa yang revaille sampaikan. Saat membuka pintu, mikasa berdiri didepan eren.

"ada dengan mu eren ? kenapa kau terlihat sangat marah ?" Tanya mikasa yang khawatir melihat raut wajah eren yang sedang emosi.

"katakan pada ku mikasa yang sejujurnya. Apa kau sedang hamil anak kopral revaille ?" kedua tangan eren memegang pundak mikasa dan menatapnya tajam.

"be..be..benar eren."

"KAU BODOH MIKASA!"

Lalu eren mendorong tubuh mikasa, lalu mikasa jatuh.

"sudah ku katakana bagaimana keadaan mikasa pada mu eren, kau malah memperlakukannya seperti ini." Suara revaille dengan nada emosi melihat perlakuan eren pada mikasa.

Lagi-lagi eren tidak menanggapi semua perkataan revaille dan kini ia berjalan menjauh dari mikasa dan revaille.

Diujung lorong jean berdiri dan mendengar semua percakapan mikasa dan eren. Jawaban mikasa yang bilang bahwa dia sedang hamil anak revaille menghancurkan harapannya untuk mendapatkan mikasa selamanya dan tentu menghancurkan hatinya.

Keesokan harinya eren terlihat lebih tenang dan menerima semua keadaan. Bahkan eren membantu revaille menyiapkan lamaran untuk mikasa.

"kau sudah menyiapakan cincin untuk mikasa ?"

"aku sudah memesannya dan akan ku ambil sore ini." Jawab revaille dengan suara datarnya yang khas.

Mereka pun melanjutkan persiapan untuk acara lamaran itu. Revaille memilih tempat disamping danau yang indah pemandangannya dan dikelilingi rumput hijau yang pasti tempat itu tenang dan sejuk. Persiapan pun sudah 80% dan revaille memutuskan untuk menyudahi persiapannya hari ini dan melanjutkannya besok pagi.

"kau ikut dengan ku eren sekarang!" perintah revaille kepada eren.

Eren mematuhi perintah itu dan mereka sampai pada took cincin tempat revaille memesan cincin untuk mikasa. Cincin yang dipesan revaille cincin berlian putih yang begitu indah. Eren melihat cincin itu berpikir bahwa betapa beruntungnya mikasa mendapatkan sosok pria yang bertanggung jawab dan begitu memperhatikannya. Bukan dirinya yang tidak bisa membalas perasaan mikasa padanya.

Setelah dari toko cincin itu revaille mengajak eren ke sebuah apartemen di tengah kota yang sangat mewah.

"kenapa kau mengajak ku kesini kopral ?" Tanya eren yang kebingungan.

"sudah, kau diam dan ikuti saja." Jawab revaiile.

Mereka memasuki apartemen itu dan menuju official apartemen itu dan mereka mendapatkan sambutan hangat dari karyawan official apartemen itu.

"sore pak revaille" sapa karyawan itu kepada revaille.

"sore." Jawab singkat revaille.

"pak, saya sudah siapkan surat-surat untuk apartemen bapak nanti bapak silakan baca dan tanda tanganinya. Kami juga sudah merenovasi apartemen bapak sesuai dengan permintaan bapak, bila bapak ingin saya akan antarkan bapak kesana."

"saya akan membaca surat-suratnya dulu, lalu melihat apartemennya."

Beberapa saat revaille membaca dan mengecek kelengkapan surat-surat apartemennya. Setelah selesai ia, eren, dan karyawan itu berjalan menuju apartemen yang dibeli revaille dilantai 20.

"kau membeli ini untuk apa ?" Tanya eren yang masih diselimuti banyak tanda Tanya.

"tentu untuk mikasa. Setelah menikah kami akan tinggal di apartemen ini."

"ahhh aku tahu alasan kau memutuskan pindah kesini." Eren terkekeh menahan tawa.

"apa yang kau tahu ? jangan sok tahu."

"aku mendengar dari connie saat mikasa bermalam ada suara yang mengganggu dari kamar mu." Tawa eren pun pecah disitu.

"BODOH! Jangan membicarakan yang tidak-tidak." Revaille tampak kesal dengan apa yang disampaikan eren.

Karyawan apartemen yang ada didekat merekapu ikut terkekeh mendengar percakapan itu dan menambah rasa kekesalan revaille pada eren. Akhirnya mereka sampai di apartemen revaille. Dari apartemen itu terlihat pemandangan kota dan suasana yang sangat tenang.

Setelah melakukan semua rutinitasnya revaille kembali ruangannya dan disitu ada mikasa yang sedang tertidur di kasurnya. Revaille tidak ingin mengganggunya dan memutuskan untuk langsung mandi. Setelah mandi revaille melihat mikasa sudah terbangun dan kini tersenyum padanya.

"kau terbangun mikasa ?"

"aku menunggu mu, seharian kau kemana saja dengan eren ?"

"latihan seperti biasa. Kau sudah makan ?"

"sudah. Revaille aku ingin bertanya pada mu."

"ada apa mikasa ?"

Mikasa mengelurkan sepucuk surat dan revaille mengenali surat itu. Surat yang diberikan oleh ayah petra.

"dalam surat ini petra menyampaikan semua perasaanya dan ingin menikah dengan mu."

"mikasa, tidak ada yang perlu ku jelaskan tentang petra. Yang perlu kau tahu kini kau sudah menjadi milik ku dan hanya kau dan anak itu yang aka nada dihidup ku."

"bila petra masih hidup apakah sama ?"

"sudahlah, itu akan membuat perasaan mu semakin buruk dengan menduga-duga hal yang tidak akan pernah terjadi. Aku dengan petra tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa."

Mikasa terlihat masih sangat tidak puas dengan jawaban revaille. Revaille mendekati mikasa dan mencium bibirnya sampai hal itu terjadi kembali dan revaille teringat pembicaraanya dengan eren mengenai suara aneh, revaille kini paham. Suara itu suara rintihan mikasa saat mereka melakukannya dan hal itu membuat revaille semakin bergairah.

Pagi harinya…

Revaille membuka matanya dan melihat mikasa tersenyum padanya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat pada petra yang pernah melakukan hal yang sama. Revaille merasa bodoh mengingat hal tersebut dan bila mikasa mengetahuinya maka mikasa bisa saja menjadi sedih dan itu hal bodoh yang tidak ingin ia lakukan.

"lebih baik kau mandi, aku sudah menyiapkan pakaian, sarapan, dan kopi sesukaan mu."

"terima kasih mikasa." Revaille bangun dan mencium bibir mikasa.

Menunggu revaille mandi, mikasa membaca buku yang dibelinya kemarin mengenai nama-nama bayi. Setelah hamil sikap mikasa banyak berubah dan cendrung menjadi sangat keibungan mungkin saja karna ia akan menjadi ibu sungguhan setelah anaknya lahir.

Revaille pun sudah selesai mandi dan mereka duduk untuk sarapan bersama.

"mikasa, hari ini maaf tidak bisa menemani mu karna ada hal yang harus ku lakukan dengan Irvin. Namun aku meminta eren untuk menemani mu hari ini."

"tidak apa revaille."

Selesai sarapan revaille pun pergi dan tidak lama eren datang menemui mikasa.

"mikasa, mau kah kau kencan dengan ku hari ini ?"

"eren, kenapa tiba-tiba ?"

"aku hanya ingin, apa kau tidak mau ?"

"tentu aku mau."

"baiklah, sore nanti aku akan menemuinya diruangan mu namun kau harus berdandan cantik."

"aku tidak bisa berdandan eren. Jangan mengejek ku."

"minta tolong saja pada crista."

"baik lah ini karna permintaan mu.

Sore harinya…

"mikasa, apa kau sudah siap ?" teriak eren diluar ruangan mikasa.

"sudah, kau tunggu saja sebentar lagi eren." Jawab mikasa dari dalam ruangan.

Tidak lama mikasa membuka pintu dan eren terpelongo melihat betapa cantiknya mikasa dengan gaun merah yang ia kenakan. Lalu mereka pun berjalan untuk acara kencan mereka.

"kau akan mengajak ku kemana eren ?"

"kau ikut saja mikasa."

"ku harap kau memilih tempat yang tepat eren."

"baik lah, sudah hampir sampai mikasa namun aku akan menutup mata mu dan menuntun mu untuk sampai tempat kita berkencan."

"baiklah."

Mikasa pun berjalan dengan mata tertutup dan eren menunjukan arah padanya. Mikasa masih bertanya-tanya mengenai sikap eren yang tidak biasa hari ini dan cukup mengejutkan namun mikasa menyukai hal ini dan tidak mau mengacaukannya dengan komentarnya.

"baik sampai, kau boleh membuka tutup mata itu sekarang mikasa."

Setelah mikasa membuka tutup matanya disitu semua teman-temannya ada di hadapannya dan mikasa melihat suasana sekeliling seperti sebuah pesta kecil namun mikasa masih tidak mengetahui ini pesta siapa.

Mikasa yang masih berpikir dengan apa yang diucapkanya. Semua yang hadir mengucapkan "SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN MIKASA!"

Mikasa kaget mendengar hal itu karna dia sendiri lupa hari lahirnya itu. Semua teman mikasa membuka jalan menuju tengah-tengah mereka dan diujung sana terlihat sesosok pria yang memegang kue ulang tahun. Saat mikasa semakin dekat dengan sosok itu akhirnya dia tahu bahwa itu adalah revaille. Mikasa tersenyum melihat revaille yang berdiri dihapannya.

"selamat ulang tahun mikasa." Ucap revaille dengan halus.

"terima kasih revaille, semua ini sangat membuat ku tidak percaya dan seperti mimpi."

"nikmati saja mikasa, dan tiuplah lilin ini."

Setelah acara potong kue dan tiup lilin selesai. Revaille naik keatas panggung kecil didepan.

"mikasa, hari ini aku ingin meminta mu untuk menikah dengan ku."

Sontak pernyataan revaille membuat mikasa kaget karna hari ini dia begitu banyak mendapatnya surprise dari semua teman dan kekasihnya.

"tentu aku ingin."jawab mikasa yang berjalan menghampiri revaille.

"terima kasih mikasa." Revaille memakaikan cincin yang dipesannya kemarin di tangan mikasa dan terlihat bagaimana mikasa sangat senang.

"jangan ucapkan terima kasih karna aku tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk mu namun kaulah yang melakukan banyak hal untuk ku revaille." Lalu mikasa mencium bibir revaille.

Tindakan mikasa yang mencium revaille, menghebohkan semua yang hadir disitu.


	5. Chapter 5

3 hari menjelang pernikahan revaille dan mikasa.

_Hari ketiga…._

"mikasa, apa kau sudah kembali mencoba gaun mu ?" Tanya crista sembari mendadani mikasa.

"belum." Jawab mikasa dengan senyum yang agak dipaksa.

"kenapa ?" Tanya eren yang juga ada diruangan itu.

"revaille masih belum kembali dari misinya bersama mayor hanji. Aku akan mencobanya saat revaille kembali." Jawab mikasa kepada eren sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"apa yang sedang kau pikirkan mikasa ?" Tanya eren sambil mendekat kepada mikasa.

Mikasa menangis mendengar pertanyaan eren. Eren pun memeluknya dan merasakan bahwa saudaranya itu sedang gusar akan sesuatu hal.

"re..re..revaille, apa dia akan kembali ? aku mengkhawatirkannya eren. Aku takut sekali memikirkannya." Ucap mikasa dengan terisak-isak menangis dipelukan eren.

"dia akan kembali percayalah mikasa. Jangan memikirkan hal buruk! Tidak baik untuk kondisi mu saat ini. Sore ini akan ku antar kau mencoba gaun mu, bagaimana ?" ajak eren kepada mikasa sembari mencoba menenangkan saudaranya yang gusar karna revaille yang masih belum kembali dari misinya sejak 10 hari yang lalu.

Sore harinya…

Mikasa dan eren menuju butik mikasa memesan gaunnya. Sampai disana mereka disambut hangat penjaga butik tersebut dan mikasa pun masuk ruang ganti untuk mencoba gaun yang sudah dia pesan. Sedangkan eren menunggu diruang tunggu.

SREKKK – suara tirai dibuka.

"bagaimana eren apakah cocok gaun ini ?"

Eren yang tadinya melamun menunggu mikasa kini tersentak kaget melihat saudara perempuannya memakai gaun pernikahan yang sangat cantik dan berwarna putih yang cocok dengan kulit mikasa.

"ka..kau..cantik mikasa." Eren pun tersenyum.

"apa benar ?" Tanya mikasa tidak percaya karna baru kali ini eren bilang langsung kepadanya bahwa ia cantik.

"benar, kau sungguh cantik mikasa."

"apa kau menyesal tidak menikah dengan ku sekarang eren ?" goda mikasa kepada eren.

"ahh kau ini mikasa ngomong apa. Sudahlah jangan bahas yang tidak-tidak." Muka eren memerah mendengar ocehan mikasa tadi.

Mikasa pun tertawa lepas melihat eren yang salah tingkah didepannya.

"eren bagaimana kita latihan berjalan untuk di altar nanti ?"

"baiklah, ayo kita latihan.!" Jawab eren dengan semangat.

Sore hari itu pun ditutup dengan kebahagian dan senyuman indah mikasa dan eren. Hal yang sudah lama mereka tidak rasakan sejak bergabung dalam militer. Tentu sangat terasa kurang lengkap karna armin tidak hadir diantara mereka.

_Hari kedua…_

Besok adalah hari pernikahan revaille dan mikasa namun revaille masih belum kembali dari misinya. Tentu perasaan mikasa sangat tidak karuan memikirkan revaille dan pernikahannya besok. Gaun yang kemarin dicobanya sudah tergantung disudut kamarnya dan juga jas revaille yang digantung disebelahnya.

"kenapa kau belum juga kembali revaille ? apa kau masih hidup ?" mikasa mengeluh dalam hatinya sampai air matanya kembali berlinangan air mata.

Mikasa kembali memeriksa tempat untuk acara pernikahannya besok ditemani eren. Miikasa memilih taman yang indah untuk pernikahannya karna suasana yang romantis dan tenang. Semua bunga mawar putih sudah menghiasi sudut-sudut taman dan juga altar yang akan dipakai untuk peresmian pernikahannya.

"waahhh sangat indah mikasa. Selera mu bagus juga. Aku iri padamu mikasa." Sasha yang tiba-tiba datang dan matanya tidak berhenti melihat berbagai sudut taman itu sambil menampilkan ekspresi kagumnya.

"tidak perlu iri sasha kau dan jean bisa melakukan hal yang sama seperti ku ini."

"kau bercanda mikasa. Jean masih saja galau memikirkan pernikahan mu dan kopral revaille. Dan sekalipun dia menerima ku tidak mungkin dia akan menyiapkan tempat seindah ini untuk ku."

"kau harus bisa berjuang merebut hatinya sasha !"

"hahahahahahaha terima kasih mikasa. Aku akan berkeliling dulu untuk melihat tempat yang sangat menakjubkan ini." Sasha pun pergi meninggalkan mikasa.

Eren masih memeriksa semua keadaan tempat pernikahan mikasa esok. Mikasa memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya karna hatinya masih tidak tenang memikirkan revaille yang membuat tubuhnya lemas. Saat berjalan dilorong dia memutuskan untuk memeriksa ke kamar revaille terlebih dahulu mungkin saja revaille sudah kembali.

Sampai didepan kamar revaille, mikasa mencoba membuka pintu itu namun masih terkunci yang menandakan bahwa revaille masih belum kembali dari misinya dan ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

Sampai dikamar mikasa duduk di sofa yang berada disudut ruangannya dan kembali menangis. Entah sudah berapa kali mikasa menangis namun perasaannya tidak kunjung tenang juga.

"apa yang kau tangisi ?" suara datar itu tiba-tiba muncul.

Mikasa refleks mencari pemilik sumber suara itu. Ternyata revaille berdiri dihadapannya dan mikasa langsung memeluknya erat sambil terus menangis namun kali ini bukan menangis sedih, ia menangis karna senang melihat revaille benar-benar berdiri dihapannya dan ada dipelukannya.

"sudah jangan menangis lagi, kasihan mata mu yang sudah sembab itu."

"kau bodoh! Kenapa lama sekali kembali! Aku hampir putus asa untuk menikah dengan mu. Akal ku sudah tidak baik lagi karna terus memikirkan mu.!"

"maafkan aku. Maaf sudah membuat mu sangat khawatir." Revaille memeluk mikasa dengan erat.

Kini mikasa dan revaille duduk disofa itu dan tangan mikasa terus memegang erat tangan revaille yang duduk disebelahnya. Revaille senyum melihat bagaimana mikasa mengkhawatirkannya ia senang karna wanita itu sangat mencintainya. Revaille pun melihat gaun dan jasnya yang tergantung diruangan itu.

"kau sudah mengambil gaunnya mikasa ?"

"iya, eren menemani ku mengambilnya kemarin sore."

"bagaimana dengan persiapanya ? maaf tidak membantu mu sampai akhir mikasa."

"tidak apa. Eren dan armin membantu ku menyelesaikan semuanya."

"besok kau menjadi istri ku mikasa."

"kau juga akan menjadi suami ku revaille."

Revaille mencium bibir mikasa. Lagi-lagi sore hari itu ditutup dengan kebahagian mikasa.

_Malam harinya…_

Mikasa sudah tertidur dikasurnya. Revaille masih menunggu mikasa benar-benar terlelap dalam tidurnya. Wajah mikasa Nampak begitu tenang bagai mengisyaratkan kebahagiannya yang dirasakannya.

"mikasa.." eren membuka pintu kamar mikasa dan melihat revaille duduk disamping kasur mikasa dan mikasa yang tertidur dikasurnya.

"tunggu diluar jeager." Perintah revaille kepada eren.

Eren pun menunggu diluar dan tidak lama revaille pun keluar dari kamar mikasa membawa jas yang akan dikenakannya besok.

"kau ikut dengan ku sekarang." Lagi-lagi revaille memerintahkan eren.

Eren dan revaille pun berjalan menuju ruangan revaille. Sampai diruangan itu revaille menggantungkan jasnya dilemarinya.

"duduklah eren."

"terima kasih kopral."

"eren, terima kasih sudah membantu mikasa menyiapkan pernikahan kami."

"tidak masalah. Tapi kenapa kau kembali sangat lama. Mikasa akhir-akhir ini sangat mengkhawatirkan mu bahkan ia terus menangis sepanjang malam memikirkan mu."

"misi diluar dinding sangat tidak bisa ditebak kapan dan bagaimana selesainya dengan rencana yang sudah disusun. Berbagai kejadian pasti ada saja yang membuat rencana berubah total. Untuk itu aku harus mengesampingkan kepentingan ku dengan misi untuk kebebasan umat manusia dari dinding bodoh ini. Kau pasti mengerti eren."

"iya kopral!"

"bagaimana dengan persiapannya ? apa masih ada kendala yang belum diselesaikan ?"

"semua berjalan dengan baik. Besok akan menjadi hari bahagia mikasa. Aku pinta jaga mikasa dan jaga senyum bahagiannya. Jangan sampai kau malah menyakitinya."

"baiklah eren. Aku berjanji!"

Eren sangat kagum dengan kopral muda itu. Dia orang yang sangat bertanggung jawab dengan beban yang diberikan padanya dan rela menyisihkan kepentingan pribadinya untuk kepentingan umum. Mikasa benar-benar beruntung mendapatkan suami seperti revaille.

Percakapan eren dan revaille pun selesai. Eren kembali keruangannya untuk beristirahat. Revaille menghapalkan lafal saat upacara pernikahannya besok. Karna besok harus jadi hari yang sempurna.

_Hari pernikahan pun tiba…_

Dalam ruangan mikasa…

Mikasa duduk dikursi rias. Crista dan sasha mendadaninya. Hanji duduk dan terkagum-kagum melihat wajah mikasa yang cantik walaupun belum selesai make up dan penasaran bagaimana hasilnya jika make up itu selesai.

Dalam ruangan revaille…

Revaille sedang memakai jasnya. Eren, jean, dan armin yang ada diruangan itu sedang menggoda revaille mengenai bagaimana malam pertama revaille nanti dan tawa mengisi ruangan itu.

Revaille sudah selesai memakai jasnya.

Mikasa sudah selesai make up dan sudah memakai gaunnya.

Hanji terbelangak melihat mikasa dengan gaun warna putih yang panjang dan juga riasan indah yang menghiasi tubuhnya. Mikasa kini ditemani oleh crista, sasha dan hanji menuju ruangan didekat tempat acara pernikahannya. Untuk menunggu saat upacara pengucapan janji pernikahannya.

Didalam ruangan itu eren sudah ada dan terkagum-kagum melihat bagaimana sosok mikasa yang begitu sempurna dan cantik berdiri didepannya.

Mikasa melihat sudut ruangan itu sosok revaille tidak ada, berarti revaille sudah di altar. Mikasa duduk dan menunggu gilirannya untuk ke altar.

"mikasa bersiap sekarang giliran mu." Perintah hanji kepada mikasa.

Dada mikasa berdetup sangat kencang dan nafasnya masih coba untuk dia atur karna gugup.

"jangan gugup. Ini hari mu mikasa. Berbahagialah."

Mendengar kata-kata itu dari eren. Mikasa sudah bisa mulai sedikit tenang dan menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Mikasa memegang tangan eren dan berjalan keluar untuk menuju altar.

"kita lakukan seperti latihan kemarin, mikasa." Suara eren dengan semangat.

"baikalah eren.!"

Saat mikasa keluar dari ruangan itu semua orang hadir menatap kearahnya dan rasa senangnya mengesampingkan rasa gugupnya itu. Dan kini ia melihat revaille di altar. Detupan suara piano mengiringi jalannya menuju altar.

"kau sangat canti mikasa. Semua yang hadir melihat kagum pada mu." Bisik eren kepada mikasa.

"benarkah eren." Mikasa tersenyum bahagia dan senyumannya membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik.

Mikasa berjalan dan melihat revaille yang tersenyum sambil menunggunya di altar. Benar-benar perasaan bahagia yang tidak dapat diungkapkan mikasa.

Akhirnya mikasa sampai di altar setelah mikasa melepaskan tangannya eren mencium kening mikasa. Lalu memberikan tangan mikasa pada revaille. Mikasa pun naik ke altar bersama dengan revaille.

"baik untuk semua yang hadir disini silakan duduk kembali. Dan kita mulai acara pernikahan ini. Kita semua yang hadir disini akan menjadi saksi pernikahan revaille dan mikasa kau revaille apa sudah siap?." Ucap Irvin yang memimpin upacara perikahan revaille dan mikasa.

"sudah." Jawab revaille dengan tegas.

"baiklah ikuti kata-kata ku."

Irvin – "aku revaille."

Revaille – " aku revaille."

Irvin – "aku menerima mu, mikasa."

Revaille – "aku menerima mu, mikasa."

Irvin – " sebagai istri ku."

Revaille – "sebagai istri ku."

Mikasa – "dalam suka dan duka."

Revaille – "dalam kaya dan miskin."

Mikasa – "dalam sakit dan sehat."

Revaille – "untuk mencintainya."

Mikasa – "dan menghormatinya sampai kematian memisahkan kita."

Revaille – "aku setuju."

Mikasa – "aku setuju."

Revaille – "aku mencintai mu."

Mikasa – "aku juga mencintai mu."

Lalu revaille mencium mikasa dengan lembut dan mesra walaupun ia harus jingkrak karna perbedaan postur tubuh dengan mikasa.

Semua yang hadir pun tepuk tangan. Jean yang ada disudut belakang merasakan hatinya yang sakit melihat mikasa menikah. Sasha yang menangis karna kagum melihat mikasa dan revaille yang sangat romantis. Eren yang tersenyum bahagia melihat mikasa.

"terima kasih mikasa untuk semuanya dan kau sangat sempurna dan cantik sekali." Bisik revaille

"terima kasih revaille." Jawab mikasa.

Semua yang hadir memberi selamat kepada mikasa dan revaille. Hari ini pun berjalan dengan sempurna dan semua yang hadir terlihat sangat bahagia sampai hari sudah semakin sore. Dan acara itu pun selesai.

Eren mengantarkan revaille dan mikasa menuju apartemen yang dibeli revaille untuk mikasa. Mikasa bingung kenapa ia harus berada diapartemen itu. Saat memasuki apartemen nomor 104 itu semua dihiasi dengan bunga mawar yang harumnya semerbak mengisi ruangan itu dan eren pun pamit meninggalkan mikasa dan revaille.

"revaille, apartemen ini milik siapa ?" Tanya mikasa kebingungan.

"milik mu mikasa." Jawab revaille.

"kau membelinya ?"

"aku menabung semua gaji ku untuk membelikan apartemen ini untuk mu dan anak kita agar dia tumbuh ditempat yang layak dan indah."

Mikasa memeluk revaille karna revaille selalu memberinya kejutan yang tidak pernah dia duga-duga. Lalu mikasa masuk kedalam ruang tidurnya dengan revaille. Dan melihat kasur yang sangat lega dan diatasnya banyak bertaburan bunga mawar putih. Hari ini benar-benar sempurna.

Revaille memeluk mikasa dari belakang dan mikasa membalikan tubuhnya. Lalu revaille mendorong tubuh mikasa keatas kasur dan mulai membuka satu persatu pakaian mikasa, begitu pun mikasa yang membuka satu persatu pakaian dari tubuh revaille. Dalam malam pertama mereka pun berlangsung sempurna seperti hari ini.


	6. Chapter 6

"selamat pagi." Revaille mengecup kening mikasa yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya.

"selamat pagi juga ai." Lalu mikasa duduk dan langsung memeluk revaille yang ada disampingnya.

Sudah seminggu sejak pernikahan mikasa dan revaille berlangsung dan kini mereka hidup bersama dengan kebahagian yang tidak ada habisnya mereka rasakan, ditambah usia kehamilan mikasa sudah memasuki bulan ke lima.

Usia kehamilan mikasa yang masuk bulan kelima tentu membuat kepala revaille pusing tidak karuan karena mikasa selalu saja meminta yang tidak-tidak dan semua itu membutuhkan banyak kesabaran. Namun disini menyenangkannya ngidamnya mikasa menjadi warna sendiri di keluarga kecil itu setidaknya mikasa tahu revaille benar-benar dan bertanggung jawab dan mencintainya karna mikasa belum pernah mendengar revaille berkata "tidak" dengan apa yang diinginkannya walaupun wajah revaille jelas seperti orang yang mencoba bersabar menghadapinya.

"hari ini kau akan rapat dengan komandan Irvin dan mayor hanji kan ai ?" Tanya mikasa ke revaille sambil menyiapakan sarapan pagi.

"ya, hari ini akan membahas mengenai hasil dari misi yang dijalani regu hanji."

"sepulang nanti kau ajak eren dan armin untuk menginap disini ya. Aku kangen mengobrol dengan mereka." Pinta mikasa kepada revaille.

"ahh baiklah. Asal kau berjanji tidak akan meminta yang aneh lagi seperti dulu."

"hem bagaimana ya ?" mikasa mencoba menggoda revaille.

"lebih baik mereka tidak kesini daripada kau meminta yang macam-macam."

"baiklah aku janji tidak akan meminta yang aneh-aneh."

_**Flashback mengenai malam yang mengerikan untuk revaille…**_

"ai, boleh aku meminta sesuatu pada mu dan berjanji untuk memenuhinya ?" pinta mikasa dengan tampang polos.

"baiklah. Apa yang kau mau ?" revaille mengambil nafas panjang menunggu permintaan mikasa.

"eren dan armin sedang berada disini. Aku mau kau memakai baju ku dan merayu armin dan eren sampai mereka mau untuk mengecup kening mu." Mikasa mengatakannya dengan polos.

Seketika revaille langsung membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur dan menarik selimut sampai menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"aiiiiiii! Kau sudah berjanji." Mikasa menarik selimut revaille.

"kau gila. Aku ini suami mu ? tidak mungkin aku melakukan hal yang aneh seperti itu." Dengan nada sedikit menggertak.

Mikasa langsung memasang muka sedih dan menangis. Tangisan mikasa membuat kepala revaille pusing tidak karuan. Sampai akhirnya mulutnya berkata "baiklah akan ku lakukan."

Mikasa langsung melompat-lompat senang dan mengambil baju untuk dipakaikan ke revaille dan memakaikan lipstick dibibir revaille. Sungguh membuat revaille menyesal mengatakan akan melalukannya.

"kau sangat cantik sekali. Baiklah keluar sana dan lalukan tugas mu." Lagi-lagi mikasa berkata dengan polosnya.

Revaille menarik nafas panjang dan membuka pintu kamar dan menemukan eren dan armin sedang asik menonton tv sambil mengemil snack yang disuguhkan mikasa.

"oi. Eren, armin." Panggil revaille dengan datarnya.

"iya kopral." Jawab eren dan armin secara bersamaan dan melihat sosok kopralnya dengan memakai baju mikasa dan lipstick menor dibibirnya. Jelas pemandangan yang tidak biasa sampai-sampai eren kelepasan tertawa ngakak dan armin pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Revaille memasang ekspresi kesal melihat 2 bawahannya itu tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat dirinya. Lalu jitakan sadis ala revaille langsung mendarat sempurna dikepala armin dan eren.

"jika kalian masih tertawa ku pastikan akan menambah porsi latihan kalian 10 kali lipat dari yang biasanya." Ancam revaille.

Mendengar ancaman itu armin dan eren langsung terdiam.

"kalian sekarang juga cepat cium kening ku sebelum mikasa keluar kamar." Perintah revaile.

"hah ? kau tidak salah kopral ?"Tanya eren kaget.

"ada apa dengan mu kopral ? apa kau sedang sakit ?" Tanya armin kebingungan.

"lakukan saja atau kalian bersedia aku menambah porsi latihan kalian ?" lagi-lagi ancaman itu keluar dari mulut revaille.

Dengan segera eren dan armin mencium kening revaille dengan wajah yang masih kebingungan dan menahan tawa. Tidak lama mikasa keluar dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

"kau sudah melakukannya ?" Tanya mikasa ke revaille.

"sudah. Aku akan masuk ke kamar." Revaille langsung masuk kedalam kamar.

Setelah itu mikasa, armin, dan eren tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mikasa sukses membuat revaille menjadi orang bodoh dihadapan bawahannya.

Sampai dimarkas utama pasukan pengintas revaille langsung menuju ruangan Irvin untuk rapat bersama hanji dan juga mike. Rapat pun berjalan sampai 4 jam. Setelah rapat selesai revaille langsung menuju ruangannya menunggu eren dan armin untuk menyampaikan keinginan mikasa.

Tok..tok..tok..

"masuklah." Perintah revaille dengan nada datar

Eren dan armin kini berdiri didepan meja kerja revaille.

"kalian diminta oleh mikasa untuk menginap malam ini."

"aku sepertinya tidak bisa kopral karna mayor hanji meminta ku untuk membantunya di lab. Mengerjakan penelitiannya mala mini." Armin mencoba menjelaskan ketidak bisaan dirinya memenuhi keinginan mikasa.

"dan kau eren ?" Tanya revaille.

"aku bisa." Jawab eren.

"baiklah armin akan kusampaikan ke mikasa kau tidak bisa menginap."

"terima kasih kopral dan tolong sampaikan salam ku ke mikasa."

"baiklah."

Hari sudah semakin sore dan revaille bersiap untuk pulang dan eren pun sudah menunggu nya untuk berjalan bersama menuju apartemen revaille. Sampai di apartemen, mikasa terlihat sedang menyiapkan makan malam.

"armin mana ai ?" mikasa tidak menemukan sosok armin datang bersama eren dan revaille.

"armin tidak bisa menginap malam ini karna sedang membantu si mata empat di lab. Dan dia menitipkan salam untuk mu." Jelas revaille ke mikasa.

"hem seperti itu baiklah. Kau dan eren lebih baik bersih-bersih dulu setelah itu kita makan malam bersama."

Setelah revaille dan eren mandi kini mereka duduk dimeja makan untuk makan malam bersama.

"kenapa kau meminta ku menginap?" Tanya eren.

"entah kenapa aku ingin mencari nama untuk anak ini bersama-sama kalian." Jawab mikasa.

"memang kopral revaille belum menyiapkan nama ?"

"tentu sudah eren." Jawab revaille datar.

"aku hanya ingin kita mencari nama yang bagus untuk anak ku ini bersama-sama kalian saja kalau kalian sudah menentukan nanti kita akan bahas setelah makan malam ini."

Selesai makan malam mikasa, revaille, dan eren duduk bersama untuk memenuhi permintaan mikasa mencari nama untuk anaknya.

"baiklah mulai dari mu ai. Kau mau menamai anak ini siapa ?"

"kalau anak ini perempuan akan ku namai sophie dan kalau anak laki-laki akan ku beri nama dia philos."

"apa artinya itu ?" Tanya eren bingung.

"sophie artinya cinta dan philos artinya kebijaksanaan. Itu bahasa prancis yang ku ambil. Bila digabungkan itu sama halnya seperti arti filosofi. Filosofi terdiri dari 2 kata yaitu philos dan Sophos. Yang berarti bila digabungkan menjadi kebijaksanaan dgn cinta." Penjelasan revaille untuk pertanyaan eren.

"bagus ai. Bagaimana dengan mu eren ?" kali ini mikasa menanyai eren.

"bagaimana kalau untuk anak perempuan kau namai saja Carla seperti nama ibu dan untuk laki-laki kau beri nama eren."

"oi..oi bocah aku tidak terima bila anak ku namanya sama seperti mu." Protes revaille.

"kalau kau bagaimana mikasa ?" Tanya eren.

"kalau laki-laki akan ku beri nama levi junior dan untuk perempuan aku ingin menamainya Athena."

Revaille tersenyum mendengar nama yang diucapkan mikasa untuk anak laki-laki.

"baiklah. Terima kasih untuk nama yang kalian sarankan." Mikasa tersenyum lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju piano yang dihadiahi revaille untuknya dan mulai memainkan lagu kesukaan eren dan revaille yaitu lagu _if I aint got you_.


	7. Chapter 7

Kehamilan mikasa masuk bulan kesembilan dan ia akan melahirkan seminggu lagi. Saat-saat seperti ini yang membuat revaille kebingungan untuk mempersiapkan semuanya. Revaille dan mikasa membeli perlengkapan bayi perempuan dan laki-laki dan menata ruangan bayi mereka seindah mungkin tentu dengan kebersihan menjadi prioritas utamanya karna sifat clean-freak revaille masih belum luntur.

Walaupun seminggu lagi mikasa akan melahirkan revaille masih harus bolak-balik ke markas utama untuk mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Ingin rasanya revaille untuk terus berada disisi mikasa namun ia tidak boleh egois karna revaille tahu dan sadar betul bagaimana kewajibannya sebagai seorang prajurit. Bahkan Irvin sudah memberinya keringanan untuk tidak misi di luar dinding sampai mikasa melahirkan.

Bagaimana kondisi revaille jelas hanji tahu bahwa sahabatnya itu sedang gelisah karna semakin dekat waktu mikasa melahirkan dan hanji selalu saja menghibur revaille sebisanya dengan kelakuannya yang aneh namun sikap acuh revaille yang ia terima. Hal seperti itu tidak membuat hanji berhenti untuk terus mencoba menghibur revaille agar sahabatnya itu bisa tenang.

"revaille!" panggil hanji dan sukses membuat revaille terkejut dengan hampir menyemburkan jus yang sedang diminumnya.

"ahh mata empat apa yang kau lakukan." gertak revaille namun tetap dengan nada datarnya.

"berapa hari lagi mikasa akan melahirkan ? kau lebih baik mencari orang yang golongan darahnya sama sepertinya karna orang melahirkan bisa mengalami pendarahan dan harus segera membutuhkan donor darah atau yah kau tahu lah."

"kenapa kau tahu hal seperti itu ? kau belum pernah melahirkan." Tanya revaille.

JLEB.

"jahat kau." Hanji memalingkan wajahnya.

"cepat kau putuskan untuk menikahi mike atau Irvin sebelum kau menjadi tua." Ledek revaille.

"menyebalkan. Aku lebih baik pergi." Hanji bangun dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan revaille.

Revaille pun sukses membuat hanji kesal. Namun semua perkataan hanji menjadi beban baru dalam pikirannya.

"kopral." Panggil eren.

"oi. Ada apa ?" jawab revaille.

"aku, jean, sasha, armin, connie akan berkunjung menemui mikasa kopral. Apa boleh ?"

"tentu."

Setelah itu revaille, eren, connie, armin, jean, dan sasha pulang bareng menuju apartemen revaille. Sesampainya diapartemen perasaan revaille menjadi tidak karuan dan tidak juga tenang seperti ada hal yang menganggunya namun ia sendiri tidak tahu apa. Saat revaille mengetuk pintu apartemennya tidak ada sahutan atau suara orang membukakan pintu. Dan ia mencoba membuka pintunya namun pintu itu tidak terkunci. Hal aneh karna mikasa selalu mengunci pintu saat dirinya keluar.

"mikasa." Pangill revaille namun tidak ada balasan.

Setelah itu ia masuk kedalam kamar dan menemukan mikasa duduk disamping kasur dengan darah yang mengalir dari selangkangannya dan mikasa merintih kesakitan.

"apa yang terjadi mikasa ?" revaille langsung mendekat kemikasa.

"sakit sekali revaille. Perut ku sakit sekali." Mikasa memeluk revaille dan menangis.

Eren dan yang lainnya melihat itu langsung ikut panik.

"kau kenapa mikasa ? dan darah itu ?" Tanya eren panik.

Namun mikasa tidak menjawab dan terus merintih kesakitan. Revaille langsung mengendong mikasa dan membawanya ke rumah sakit.

_**Dirumah sakit…**_

Revaille, eren, dan lainnya menunggu diluar ruangan tempat mikasa diperiksa dengan hawa panik yang masih menyelimuti mereka.

"kalian mau minum ? aku akan membelikan minum untuk kalian."sasha menawarkan diri untuk membelikan diri minum.

"ide bagus. Lebih baik kau beli minum dan beberapa makanan saja." Jawab eren.

"aku akan menemani sasha." Tawar connie.

"baiklah, ayo kita pergi."

Setelah itu sasha dan connie langsung pergi membeli makanan dan minuman.

Revaille masih mondar-mandir menunggu dokter memberitahu keadaan mikasa. Dan dokter itu keluar. Revaille dengan cepat menghampiri dokter itu.

"bagaimana keadaannya dokter ?" Tanya revaille panik.

"nyonya mikasa akan segera melahirkan hari ini." Jawab dokter itu.

"apa saya boleh menemaninya didalam ?" Tanya revaille.

"apa anda suaminya ?"

"iya."

Lalu revaille masuk dan melihat mikasa masih merintih. Dirinya sempat terdiam sebentar dan memastikan dirinya untuk tenang dan memberi semangat untuk mikasa. Setelah itu revaille mendekat ke mikasa dan memegang tangannya erat-erat.

"berjuanglah sayang." Bisik revaille di telinga mikasa.

_Oprasi pun dimulai…_

Dokter dan suster disana meminta mikasa untuk menarik nafas dan mengelurkannya perlahan. Mikasa sudah hampir mandi keringat dan revaille mencoba untuk terus menyemangati mikasa. Tidak lama setelah itu…

Tangis bayi memenuhi ruangan itu.

Revaille dan mikasa saling bertatapan tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar lalu revaille melepaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi memegang tangan mikasa untuk menghampiri dokter.

"selamat tuan, anak anda laki-laki." Dokter itu memberi selamat kepada revaille.

Revaille melihat bayi kecil itu ditangan suster dengan terus menangis.

"baiklah tuan, saya akan membersihkan anak anda dulu ya." Lalu suster itu pergi membawa bayi kecil itu.

Revaille lalu kembali ke sisi mikasa.

"anak kita laki-laki." Bisik revaille ditelinga mikasa.

Sontak mikasa menangis bahagian mendengarnya. Namun tidak lama mikasa merasakan sakit kembali diperutnya seperti ia akan melahirkan lagi dan dokter langsung memeriksa kondisi mikasa.

"tuan, nyonya sepertinya nyonya akan melahirkan lagi." Dokter itu teriak memberitahukan kondisi mikasa.

Revaille menatap mikasa dan begitupun mikasa. Namun rasa sakit yang dialami mikasa membuat kebingungannya tersampingkan. Dan mikasa menjalani proses kelahirkan kembali. Dan tidak lama lagi-lagi suara tangis bayi mengisi ruangan itu.

"selamat tuan, nyonya anak anda kembar." Dokter itu menggendong bayi yang baru saja dilahirkan mikasa.

"bayi perempuan." Ucap revaille setelah melihat jenis kelamin anak keduanya itu.

"jadi anak kita kembar laki-laki dan perempuan.?" Tanya mikasa ke revaille.

"iya sayang." Kini wajah revaille penuh senyum bahagia.

Mikasa pun tersenyum namun tiba-tiba mikasa memejamkan matanya.

"dokter, mikasa kenapa mikasa menutup matanya ?" Tanya revaille panik.

Dokter dengan sigap memeriksa kondisi mikasa.

"istri anda mengalami pendarahan tuan dan sesegera mungkin membutuhkan donor darah." Penjelasan dokter itu ke revaille.

"sebaiknya tuan keluar saja dulu biar kami yang mencoba menolong nyonya mikasa." Perintah perawat yang menghampiri revaille.

Revaille keluar dengan wajah yang pucat pasi dan tentu aneh dilihat oleh eren dan yang lainnya.

"bagaimana keadaan mikasa ? bagaimana dengan bayinya ?" Tanya jean ke revaille.

"bayinya kembar dan mereka lahir dengan selamat. Namun mikasa mengalami pendarahan dan membutuhkan donor darah."

"eren apa golongan darah mu sama dengan mikasa ?" Tanya connie.

"tidak. Aku dan mikasa hanya saudara angkat."

"apa golongan darah mikasa?" Tanya sasha.

"golongan darah mikasa O." jawab revaille.

"golongan darah ku O." jean langsung menjawab dengan semangat.

"ku mohon donorkan darah mu untuk mikasa." Eren meminta tolong ke jean.

"apakah boleh aku mendonorkan darah untuk mikasa, kopral ?" Tanya kean ke revaille.

"dokter akan memeriksa kondisi mu dulu sebelum kau mendonorkan darah."

Setelah itu revaille minta jean untuk ikut denganya menenui dokter. Saat jean berjalan melewati eren, tangan jean menepuk pundak eren dan berkata _"aku akan menolong mikasa tanpa kau minta eren. Jadi tenanglah."_

Eren langsung merasa tenang dan senang mendengar ucapan jean. Walaupun jean sudah ditolak ratusan kali oleh mikasa namun jean masih terus memperhatikan mikasa.

Jean pun mulai mendonorkan darahnya untuk mikasa dan revaille menemani jean disana untuk memastikan bahwa darah jean itu sehat untuk di donorkan ke mikasa. Setelah selesai revaille menghampiri jean mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih dan jean menjabat tangan itu.

"terima kasih jean."

"sama-sama kopral. Dan tolong jaga mikasa untuk ku."

"baiklah. Aku berjanji akan menjaganya baik-baik."

Setelah itu revaille menuju ruangan bayi untuk memeriksa keadaan kedua anaknya. Sampai diruangan bayi ternyata bayinya sudah selesai dimandikan dan perawat itu meletakan kedua bayi itu ditempat tidurnya masing-masing.

"pak revaille, silakan untuk mendekati anak anda." Salah satu perawat memperilakan revaille mendekati anaknya.

Revaille menggendong bayi laki-lakinya dan menciumnya dan anehnya bayi itu berhenti menangis dan revaille memegang tangan kecil bayi merasakan hangat tubuh kecil bayi itu dan bayi kecil itu juga merasakan hangat tubuh ayahnya. Setelah itu revaille menaruh bayi laki-lakinya dikasurnya lalu menggendong bayi perempuannya dan melakukan hal yang sama.

Kedua bayi itu kini tidur ditempatnya masing-masing dan revaille memandangi kedua anaknya itu. Berharap mikasa pun bisa melihat betapa lucunya anak-anak mereka. Revaille kembali keruangan pemeriksaan mikasa dan pas sekali dokter yang menangani mikasa keluar dan memberi tahu bahwa keadaan mikasa sudah membaik dan sudah melewati masa kritisnya dan sudah dapat dipindahkan keruangan rawat. Perasaan revaille kali ini tenang dan senang. Begitupun eren dan lainnya yang mendengar keadaan mikasa itu.

"kopral dimana kami bisa melihat anak mu ?" Tanya sasha.

"kalian kalau ingin melihat keruangan bayi saja."

.

.

.

Setelah itu eren dan yang lainnya menuju ruangan bayi untuk melihat anak revaille dan diruangan itu sasha menghampiri perawat yang menjaga ruangan itu dan meminta izin untuk menengok bayi revaille dan mikasa. Perawat itu mengizinkan namun hanya 2 orang yang boleh masuk bila yang ingin melihat banyak maka harus bergiliran. Setelah itu sasha menghampiri yang lainnya.

"kita boleh melihat bayi itu Cuma kita harus bergiliran dan sekali masuk hanya 2 orang." Penjelasan sasha ke yang lainnya.

"baiklah. Armin dengan connie, sahsa dengan jean, dan aku sendiri." Eren langsung membagi.

Armin dan connie mendapat giliran pertama untuk melihat bayi kembar itu. Saat masuk keruangan bayi connie langsung meminta izin perawat yang mendapampingi mereka untuk menggendong bayi itu dan perawat itu mengizinkan.

"kau lihat armin bayi laki-laki ini sangat mirip kopral revaille." Connie menggendong dan terus menciumi bayi itu.

"kau pelan-pelan connie nanti bayi itu menangis. Tapi kau lihat bayi perempuan ini sangat cantik seperti mikasa ya." Armin begitu lembut mencium bayi perempuan mikasa.

Waktu armin dan connie pun habis dan harus bergiliran dengan yang lainnya.

Kali ini giliran sasha dan jean masuk keruangan bayi. Begitu melihat bayi mungil itu sasha teriak histeris sampai jean membekap mulut sasha.

"jangan berisik nanti menangis bayi ini." Pinta jean sambil membekap mulut sasha.

"maaf kan aku, bayi ini begitu imut sekali ya jean." Sasha sambil menggendong bayi perempuan.

"kau benar sa." Jean menggendong bayi laki-laki.

"kau tidak ingin menyusul seperti mikasa dan kopral revaille, jean." Tanya sasha.

Jean terkejut mendengar pertanyaan sasha.

"apa kau sangat berharap ?"

Sasha hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban jean atas pertanyaannya. Dan mereka kembali sibuk menciumi bayi mungil itu. Dan waktu mereka pun habis.

Dan terakhir giliran eren.

"hai, kalian kenalkan aku paman eren." Eren mengenalkan dirinya kedua bayi yang berada didepannya.

"kalian sangat lucu dan imut seperti ayah dan ibu kalian. Mikasa ibu kalian pasti sangat senang saat sadar nanti melihat kalian."

Lalu eren menggendong kedua bayi itu secara bergantian dan menciuminya.

"kalian harus kuat seperti orang tua kalian dan kalian harus menurut kepada mereka ya." Eren tersenyum melihat kedua bayi itu yang menggulatkan badannya.

"maaf tuan, waktu anda sudah habis." Perawat yang mendampingi eren mengingatkannya.

.

.

.

.

Revaille menemani mikasa diruang rawat yang masih belum sadarkan diri.

Berselang 30 menit mikasa mulai sadarkan diri dan melihat revaille sedang tertidur disamping dan memegang tangannya.

"revaille..revaille…" mikasa membangunkan revaille.

"hem.. iya." Revaille bangun dan melihat mikasa sudah sadarkan diri.

"kau nampak lelah. Lebih baik istirahat di sofa saja."

"tidak apa. Aku tidak lelah tadi hanya tertidur saat menunggu mu."

"oh seperti itu. Mana anak kita ? aku ingin melihatnya."

"baiklah aku akan menemui perawat dulu untuk membawa mereka kemari."

Berselang 10 menit ada kedua perawat mendorong kereta bayi masuk kedalam ruang rawat mikasa. Mikasa pun tersenyum bahagia dan tidak sabar untuk memeluk dan mencium kedua anak kembarnya itu.

Revaille menggendong bayi perempuan dan memberikannya ke mikasa.

"berikan mereka berdua revaille aku ingin keduanya dalam dekapan ku."

Revaille pun mengabulkan permintaan mikasa dan kedua bayinya itu menangis dan kembali diam saat mikasa menciuminya seakan tahu kalau ibunya kini sedang mendekap mereka dengan hangat.

Eren, armin, jean, sasha, dan connie masuk keruangan mikasa.

"oi, mikasa kau sudah sadar ?" sapa sasha ke mikasa.

"halo sasha. Iya aku sudah sadar. Kemarilah lihat mereka sangat lucu ya." Mikasa tersenyum mengatakannya.

Dan wajah jean Nampak seperti sangat kagum melihat mikasa tersenyum.

"eren, armin, dan yang lainnya kesini juga." Pinta mikasa dan mereka semua mengabulkannya.

"bayi laki-laki itu mirip kopral revaille dan yang perempuan mirip kau mikasa." Ucap connie.

"ah terima kasih connie pujiannya." Balas mikasa.

Eren mendekati mikasa dan mencium kening mikasa. Sontak semuanya kaget terkecuali revaille hal seperti itu wajar saja karna eren merupakan saudara mikasa. Dan mikasa membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"kau akan menamainya siapa mikasa ?" Tanya armin.

"kalau untuk yang laki-laki akan ku berimana dia levi junior dan untuk yang wanita akan ku beri nama Carla. Apa kau setuju revaille ?"

"aku setuju mikasa."

"Carla itu nama ibu ya mikasa." Ucap eren mendengar mikasa menamai anaknya sama dengan nama ibunya.

"iya eren."

.

.

.

Mikasa sudah kembali kerumahnya dengan keluarga kecilnya yang baru. Eren dan yang lainnya selalu datang berkunjung setelah mereka selesai latihan untuk bermain bersama Carla dan levi junior. Seperti hari ini semua hadir begitu pula dengan hanji dan Irvin.

"revaille, mikasa boleh anak kalian aku jadikan penelitian ?" Tanya hanji dengan semangat yang mengebu-gebu.

"bodoh!" revaille sambil penjitak hanji.

"mereka sangat menggemaskan aku sangat ingin mempunyai anak seperti mereka juga." Hanji merengek kali ini.

"kau menikah saja dengan Irvin."

DEG. Sontak hanji terdiam dan Irvin menjadi salah tingkah.

"revaille, kau berkata apa?" Tanya Irvin malu-malu.

"kau tidak ingin segera menikahi hanji ?" Tanya revaille.

Dan hanji mengalihkan pembericaraan itu dengan menggendong bayi laki-laki revaille dan sontak bayi itu menangis dan revaille langsung merebutnya dan mencoba menenangkan anaknya itu setelah tenang revaille menaruhnya ditempat tidur dan terus mengawasi tingkah laku aneh hanji ke anaknya.

Mikasa berdiri disudut ruangan dan melihat keseleuruh ruangan yang dipenuhi kebahagian.

Eren dan sasha yang berebut untuk menggendong Carla. Dan armin coba menengahi keduanya.

Jean dan connie yang sedang sibuk menggambar untuk menjadi hiasan dikamar levi junior dan Carla.

Revaile yang terus mengawasi tingkah laku hanji.

Hanji yang mencoba meledek revaille dan Irvin yang hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan anak buahnya.

Momen ini sangat indah dan mikasa ingat dia menyimpan sebuah kamera di lemarinya. Lalu ia mengambil kamera itu.

"hai kalian bagaimana kalau kita foto bersama ?" mikasa sambil memegang kamera.

"ide bagus." Sahut sasha.

"untuk pertama aku, revaille, Carla, dan levi junior akan foto bersama untuk foto keluarga kami yang pertama apa ada yang bersedia memfotokan ?" Tanya mikasa ke semua.

"baiklah aku saja." Jean menawarkan diri.

Setelah itu mikasa menggendong Carla dan revaille menggendong levi junior .

"baiklah setelah aku bilang 3 kalian tersenyum ya." Pinta jean.

"baiklah." Jawab mikasa.

"1…2…3 senyum."

Semua bergantian untuk berfoto sampai akhirnya mereka foto bersama-sama dan itu momen indah yang tidak akan pernah hilang dalam ingatan semua yang ada disini.

Lagi-lagi mikasa berdiri disudut ruangan dan ia teringat bagaimana pertama ia bertemu revaille dan rasanya ingin sekali membunuhnya karna kelakuannya pada eren tetapi lambat laun semua berubah saat revaille menolong mikasa dan mikasa mendapatkan penolakan dari eren. Revaille datang dan menyatakan perasaannya sampai akhirnya mikasa hamil lalu revaille melamar dan menikahinya.

Sadar mikasa yang beridri disudut ruangan revaille menghampiri mikasa.

"kau bahagia mikasa ?" Tanya revaille ke mikasa.

"tentu, sangat bahagia. Kau bagaimana ?" mikasa bertanya kembali ke revaille.

"aku pun sama. Semuanya bagaikan mimpi indah namun ini kenyataan."

"revaille." Mikasa memeluk revaille.

"terima kasih mikasa untuk semua kebahagian ini." Revaille berbisik ditelinga mikasa.

"aku mencintai mu revaille."

"aku juga mencintai mu, mikasa."

Lalu revaille mencium bibir mikasa.


	8. Chapter 8

Satu bulan setelah mikasa melahirkan kini ia kembali beraktivitas seperti biasa latihan dengan teman-temannya yang lain dibawah pimpinan kopral muda revaille yang juga merupakan suaminya sendiri namun keprofesionalan tetap menjadi prioritas tertinggi yang mikasa dan revaille pegang saat sedang bertugas maupun latihan.

"kau tampak kelelahan mikasa apa tidak apa kau melanjutkan latihan ini ?" Tanya armin.

"tidak apa-apa armin. Aku ingin kembali membiasakan diri dengan latihan ini."

"oi, kalian sedang apa ? siapa yang menyuruh kalian untuk duduk disini bukan kah aku menyuruh kalian berlari ?" suara datar itu tiba-tiba muncul ditengah mikasa dan armin.

"an..ano.. kopral maaf saya hanya kelelahan saja." Ucap mikasa kaget melihat kopral muda itu berdiri didepannya.

"lari 10 putaran kali sekarang bocah." Titah revaille ke mikasa dan armin.

Mikasa dan armin langsung menjalankan titah itu sebelum kopral muda itu menambah jumlah putarannya. Mikasa Nampak bersemangat bahkan aura aneh mengelilingi mikasa, aura yang menjadi ciri khasnya sebelum ia hamil dan saat hamil hilang karna aura keibuan lebih mendominasi tapi aura itu kini kembali. Revaille menyadari hal itu dan hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

"aura itu kembali." Keluh revaille dalam hati.

.

.

Revaille kembali keruang kerjanya dan mulai membolak-balik kertas yang bertunpuk dimeja kerjanya dan tidak lama Irvin masuk keruangan revaille.

"apa kau sibuk ?" Tanya Irvin.

"menurut mu bagaimana ?" jawab revaille dingin.

"apa tidak apa kau memberi porsi latihan berat itu kepada mikasa ?" Irvin memperhatikan mikasa yang masih berlari megitari lapangan.

"dia prajurit. Ku rasa porsi latihan seperti itu cukup pantas untuknya."

"bagaimana jika mikasa marah dan tidak memberi mu jatah malam ?" goda Irvin di iringi dengan senyum tipis.

Revaille tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu dan kembali membolak-balik kertas didepannya.

.

.

Latihan selesai dan semua prajurit sedang beristirahat sambil menunggu jam makan malam. Namun mikasa sedang mengemasi barang-barangnya untuk pulang kerumah.

"sudah mau pulang mikasa ?" Tanya eren.

"hem iya, kau mampirlah kerumah eren bila ada waktu."

"iya, aku juga merindukan Carla dan levi junior."

"baguslah. Aku pulang dulu ya eren."

"hati-hati."

Sampai didepan gerbang markas revaille berdiri menunggu mikasa datang untuk pulang bersama tidak lama mikasa datang dan mereka berjalan beriringan menuju rumah. Suasana hening tercipta sepanjang jalan tidak ada sepatah kata pun dari revaile atau mikasa.

"mikasa, apa kau sangat lelah hari ini ?"

"hem iya. Sangat lelah namun aku tidak apa biar tubuh ku terbiasa."

"aura mu yang sangat menakutkan itu kembali muncul saat latihan tadi, kalo boleh jujur aku lebih senang bila aura keibuan mu itu yang terpancar bukan aura menakutkan itu."

"benarkah ? jujur saja aku tidak menyangkanya. Maaf membuat mu tidak nyaman ya revaille."

"tidak apa."

Mereka kini sudah tiba dirumah. Baby sister yang mengasuh Carla dan levi junior saat mikasa dan revaille pergi sedang membuatkan susu.

"apa mereka sudah tidur ?"

"belum bu, mereka sedang bermain dikamarnya."

"baiklah. Kau istirahat saja biar saya yang akan menjaga mereka."

"baik bu. Terima kasih."

Mikasa berjalan menuju kamar levi junior dan Carla saat memasuki ruangan levi junior dan Carla sedang asik mengemuti tangan mereka.

"ahh kalian imut sekali, ibu kangen kalian." Mikasa menciumi kedua anak kembar itu.

"namun tidak baik mengemut tangan nak." Mikasa mencoba melepaskan tangan Carla dan levi junior yang berada dimulut kecil mereka.

Mikasa pun menggendong Carla namun tangan yang satunya memegang perut levi junior dan levi junior pun mungkin merasa geli karna tangan ibunya dan dia pun tertawa.

"kalian tahu ibu sangat merindukan kalian seharian ini namun ibu tidak bisa meninggalkan tugas ibu. Ibu harap kalian mengerti ya."

Tidak lama revaille masuk dengan handuk dikepalanya mencoba mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

"kau mandi saja. Biar aku yang akan menggantikan menjaga mereka."

"baiklah. Liat papah revaille sudah wangi kalian bermain bersama papah dulu ya."

20 menit kemudian mikasa sudah selesai mandi dan masuk kekamar levi dan Carla namun mereka sudah terlelap dan revaille sudah tidak ada diruangan itu. Mikasa langsung menuju kamar dan melihat revaille sedang duduk sambil membaca buku ditangannya. Mikasa duduk disamping revaille dan menarik buku yang sedang revaille baca.

"ada apa mikasa ?"

"kenapa kau menidurkan Carla dan levi ? aku masih ingin bermain dengan mereka bila dibangunkan kasian dan aku tidak tega."

"ini sudah malam mereka harus tidur dank au pun harus istirahat."

"ini perintah untuk ku ?" Tanya mikasa iseng.

Revaille tidak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum lalu mendaratkan ciuman lembut di bibir mikasa dan mikasa pun membalasnya. Lalu revaille menggendong tubuh mikasa dan menaruhnya dengan pelan dikasur lalu mendaratkan ciuman di leher mikasa kemudian menarik handuk yang mikasa kenakan dan mikasa pun mulai membuka satu persatu pakaian yang ada dituh revaille.

Malam ini begitu hangat dan menyenangkan karna revaille tidak merasakannya lagi setelah mikasa memasuki bulan ke 6 kehamilannya dan kini ia kembali bisa merasakan hangatnya tubuh mikasa dan wangi khas tubuh mikasa yang begitu memabukan.

.

.

Matahari mulai mengintip dan menyinari wajah mikasa namun sipemilik wajah merasa silau akan sinar itu dan mulai terbangun dari tidurnya. Saat terbangun mikasa menoleh revaille yang masih tertidur disampingnya.

"bangun kopral. Matahari sudah tinggi." Bisik mikasa ditelinga revaille.

Bukan jawaban atau revaille terbangun malah revaille menarik mikasa kedalam selimut dan mulai aksinya kembali seperti semalam.

Beberapa jam berlalu dan mikasa revaille kini sudah siap untuk kembali beraktivitas.

"ibu pergi ya nak." Mikasa mencium kedua anaknya itu.

"papah pergi ya jagoan, cantik. Jaga rumah ya." Revaille pun mencium kedua anaknya.

Pasangan itu kini berjalan menuju markas namun baru mau memasuki gerbang armin menghampiri mereka dan bilang bahwa aka nada rapat yang diadakan oleh Irvin dan mereka berdua diminta untuk ikut dalam rapat tersebut tanpa banyak bertanya mereka bertiga berjalan menuju ruangan Irvin.

Rapat dimulai dan dalam rapat itu membahas mengenai misi yang akan dijalankan regu hanji. Dan hanji dengan senang hati menerima misi itu.

"dan kau mikasa akan ikut dalam misi yang akan dijalankan oleh regu hanji." Perintah Irvin.

"siap komandan." Mikasa menjawabnya dengan tegas.

.

.

Jam makan siang tiba dan mikasa menghampiri revaille diruangannya.

"kopral, boleh aku masuk ?"

"silakan."

"boleh aku bertanya ?"

"hem."

"kenapa kopral terlihat sedang bingung, boleh aku mengetahuinya kenapa ?"

"mikasa kau yakin akan ikut dalam misi itu ?"

"tentu itu perintah dan akan ku jalankan."

"cih."

"kau ingat aku ini prajurit dan aku ini kuat dan kau tahu itu jadi tidak masalah. Aku pun tidak perlu panjang lebar menjelaskan kenapa aku menerima misi ini, kau sudah tahu alasannya dan bagaimana kewajiban prajurit."

DEG. Itu kata-kata yang revaille ucapkan ke mikasa saat dirinya ingin menjalankan sebuah misi.

"kau sangat baik untuk kembali mengucapkan kalimat itu."

Mikasa berjalan dan memeluk revaille dari belakang. "tentu itu kata-kata favorit ku." Bsisik mikasa.

"oi revaille." Hanji mendadak masuk dan melihat bagaimana posisi mikasa dan revaille lalu menutup mulutnya dan mulai sedikit terkekeh.

Mikasa mulai berdiri tegap.

"mikasa, lebih baik kau meregangkan otot mu dengan mengitari lapangan 10 kali. Ini perintah."

"baiklah mayor hanji."

Mikasa keluar ruangan revaille dan mulai menjalankan perintah hanji.

"tidak apa kan revaille istri mu ku beri perintah." Tanya hanji dengan sedikit menggoda.

"dia kuat jadi tidak masalah."

"percayakan mikasa pada ku saat misi nanti."

"cih."

"toh kalo mikasa tidak selamat. Aku siap menggantikan mikasa menjadi ibu dari anak mu itu." Goda hanji.

Sebuah pulpen sukses mendarat dikepala hanji dan revaille menatapnya dengan penuh intimidasi.

"aku hanya bercanda, berhenti menatap ku seperti itu hehehehe."

"cepat selesaikan pekerjaan mu disini dan cepat pergi, mata empat."

.

.

Mikasa dan eren berjalan menuju gerbang bersama dan bertemu dengan revaille disana.

"kau sedang apa eren?"

"revaile, eren akan menginap hari ini dirumah, boleh kan ?"

"hem, baiklah."

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju rumah namun tidak ada sepatah kata pun keluar. Bahkan sampai dirumah saat mereka sedang makan pun yang biasanya revaille akan memulai pembicaraan dengan mencoba meledek eren dan eren yang tidak terima dan membalasnya sehingga tercipa keributan kecil dan itu kini tidak terjadi. Raut wajah revaille terlihat seperti titan yang frustasi tidak memakan manusia.

"aku sudah selesai. Aku duluan." Revaille bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju kamar levi dan Carla.

"kau lihat eren, aku bingung menghadapinya."

"malam ini kau ajak dia bicara sekali lagi. Kau mau besok berangkat dengan revaille yang masih seperti itu ?"

"tidak. Baiklah akan ku coba."

"bagus."

Dikamar Carla dan levi revaille sedang mengajak main kedua anaknya dan sesekali kedua bayi kembar itu tertawa. Mungkin semua orang mengenal revaille orang yang tidak memiliki hati nurani, dingin, clean-freak, bahkan sangat cuek namun didepan kedua anaknya revaille menjadi papa yang penuh cinta dan kasih sayang.

"hai kalian, wah sedang bermain bersama papa ya. Mamah boleh bergabung tidak ?" mikasa duduk disamping revaille dan disusul eren.

"paman juga ingin ikut ya."

Kedua bayi itu tertawa seakan mengerti.

"aku mengantuk ingin tidur duluan." Revaille keluar kamar.

"bagaimana aku bicara bila revaille menghindar seperti itu." Keluh mikasa.

"lebih baik kau menghampirinya."

"sekarang ?"

"iya bodoh!"

Mikasa masuk kekamarnya dan tidak menemukan revaille dalam ruangan itu. "baiklah kau tidak ada." Keluh mikasa lalu merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur.

KREK. Suara pintu kamar terbuka dan sosok revaille masuk.

"darimana saja kau ?"

"aku menghirup udara diluar".

Mikasa bangkit dan duduk. "masih marah karna aku ingin misi ?"

"bukan marah. Aku hanya khawatir." Revaille duduk disebelah mikasa.

"hem. Aku janji aku akan kembali dengan selamat dan utuh."

"aku pegang janji itu."

Revaille mendekati mikasa dan menghampus jarak diantara mereka.

.

.

Eren resah dan tidak bisa tidur karna suara-suara aneh yang terdengar dari kamar mikasa dan revaille. "bodoh tadi aku menyuruhnya menyelesaikan masalah dengan revaille bukan malah melakukan itu. Apa mungkin itu cara mereka menyelesaikan masalah. Meresahkan." Gerutu eren. Namun suara itu masih terdengar dan eren mulai kesal dan memutuskan untuk mengambil air putih untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang mulai kesal.

"eren sedang apa ?"

"sedang mi.. BYUR.." eren menyemburkan air dimulutnya saat melihat mikasa menggunakan pakaian tipis berwarna hitam dan memperlihatkan bentu tubuhnya yang indah. Eren membelakangi mikasa karna malu bila mikasa melihat wajahnya yang memerah. Eren tetap saja seorang pria yang memiliki akal dan tentunya nafsu.

"eren, kau tidak apa-apa ?"

"oi, mikasa kenapa lama sekali ?" kini suara revaille hadir ditengah mikasa dan eren.

"hei revaille mikasa bisa kah kalian tidak berisik, mengganggu saja. Apa kalian berniat membuat Carla mempunyai adik baru ?" eren berjalan menuju kamar Carla dan levi karna dia akan tidur disitu.

"ano. Ano. Eren.." mikasa terbata-bata dan wajahnya memerah karna paham apa yang dikatakan eren.

"berisik kau bocah, bukan urusan mu."

"ah terserah. Jangan berisik malam ini."

Eren kini menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal karna masih saja suara-suara aneh itu terdengar. "BODOH!" gerutu eren yang kesal.

Mikasa dan revaille menyudahi aktivitas malam suami-istrinya. Mikasa duduk dan meminum air yang dibawanya dari dapur.

"kau banyak minum malam ini."

"untuk menstabilkan nafas ku."

"memang kenapa nafas mu ?"

"kau bercanda. Tentu karna kau sangat bersemngat tadi dan membuat ku sangat lelah."

"baiklah, ayo istirahat." Revaille menarik tubuh mikasa dan memeluknya.

.

.

_Pagi harinya…_

Eren dan revaille sedang asik sarapan dan mikasa masih memakaikan baju untuk kedua anaknya setelah selesai mikasa menaruh kedua anaknya dalam kereta bayi dan mendorongnya sampai kemeja makan.

"lebih baik kau makan dulu mikasa."

"baiklah revaille."

Mikasa memulai sarapannya dan kini mikasa sudah bersiap untuk berangkat dan memulai misinya.

.

.

Dimarkas pasukan pengintai kuda-kuda sudah siap dan sudah dinaiki oleh masing-masing prajurit dan mulai meninggalkan markas satu persatu menuju gerbang. Revaille hanya melihat mikasa yang berada disamping hanji dan setelah mikasa pergi revaille kembali kedalam markas sedangkan eren menunggu mikasa di dekat gerbang.

Semua pasukan sudah sampai didepan gerbang dan menunggu gerbang dibuka.

"gerbang akan terbuka dlam waktu 30 detik." Teriak prajurit yang membuka gerbang.

"kalian semua bersiap." Teriak hanji.

"siap."

Dan gerbang terbuka dan satu persatu pasukan mulai keluar gerbang itu dan misi pun dimulai….


End file.
